NARU TAKUT AYAM!
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: Naruto yang pobhia sama ayam benci banget sama Gaara si tukang sayur. Soalnya Gaara suka bener nawarin emaknya Naruto buat beli ayam dagangannya. Tapi Naruto kena batunya saat kenalan ma orang di kontak jodoh, ternyata cowok 'kopi daratnya' mirip ayam!


**Disclaimer : Naruto Om Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor **

**Pairing : Naru x Ayam (?)**

**Warning : Nggak usah dipikirkan, baca sajalah**

* * *

.

**NARU TAKUT AYAM..****.!!!**

By Key Ichi Aroora

.

**Tanggal 1**

Pagi yang nggak cerah dan berkabut debu. Setelah mandi pagi dan tidak lupa menggosok panci (?) Naruto asyik mejeng-mejeng di pinggir jalan. Meski udah diteriakin "BANCI PEREMPATAN" sama anak-anak playgroup muridnya Bu Konan ( contohnya Deidara, Hidan dan Tobi ), dia nggak mau beranjak.

"Gue memang yahud!" Naruto narsis dan ngaca di tiang listrik. Lalu melintaslah seorang Gaara no Sabaku –kebalik bego-.

"Nar, dipanggil emak loe tuh!!!" kata Gaara si tukang sayur sambil mendorong gerobaknya.

"Ngapain?" tanya Naruto.

"Tau ah! Paling juga disuruh motong ayam."

Naruto kaget beneran. "Tadi emangnya emak gue beli ayam ke elu yah?"

"Iya...!"

Naruto langsung minggat dari Konoha dan tidak pulang sampai keesokan harinya.

* * *

**Tanggal 2**

"Yuuuuuuuur..... sayuuuuuur....!!!"

"Dasar bekas penyanyi keroncong! Melengking banget sih suaranya!" kata Naruto sambil ribut nyariin sumbat telinga.

"Yuuuuuuuuur.... sayuuuuuur...!!! Huachi...!!!"

"Itachi?!" Naruto langsung ngebuka jendela kamarnya. "Memangnya Itachi sekarang jadi asistennya si Gaara ya?"

"Halo, Mas Nar!" Gaara melambaikan tangan. "Emaknya Mas Naruto mau belanja kagak?"

"Nyokaaaaaap!" panggil Naruto sambil nongkrong di jendela. "Diapelin tuh sama si Gaara!"

Sedetik kemudian yang muncul malah bokapnya Naruto yang ngelempari Gaara dengan kunai. Si pedagang sayur terbirit-birit dan lari sampai gerobaknya ketinggalan.

"Hehe... nggak bakalan ada ayam di pagi yang indah ini..." kata Naruto senang.

* * *

**Tanggal 3**

Pagi itu Naruto putus dengan pacarnya yang sudah dihamilinya 200x. Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Anaknya pangusaha beras dari kampung Mimpi Basaaahhh (apa-apaan ini?). Naruto kemudian curhat sama Pak Hansip Orochimaru yang suka mangkal di terminal.

"Bang, aku lagi patah hati nih!" curhat Naruto sambil meluk Oro.

"Oh honey jangan nangis..." Ihh... Oro nyuri kesempatan.

"Aku diputusin sama anak ini nih..." Naruto menunjukkan poto Hinata yang lagi senam ajojing.

"Oh itu sih caranya begini..." Oro melepas poto Hinata dan mengganti dengan potonya sendiri. "Cakepan aku 'kan?!" Oro narsis.

"Heh! Nanti piguraku bisa kebakar! Lepas!" Naruto menginjak potonya Oro sampai si empunya menggelepar-gelepar kayak orang kena santet.

"Begini aja kali ya..." Naruto mengganti poto Hinata dengan poto ayam babonnya Pak Marjuki kemudian gantungin pigura itu ke belakang celana si Oro.

**

* * *

**

**Tanggal 4**

"Emak, Bapak! Naru mau kawin!!!" kata Naruto setelah dengerin lagunya Project Pop untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Sama siapa?" tanya bokapnya yang lagi sibuk mandiin kambing.

"Sama Hinata ya?" nyokapnya Naru yang lagi _facial wash_ pakai abu gosok ikutan nimbrung.

"Ya nggak tahu! Pokoknya cariin Naru calon istri!!!"

"Kriteria?" Minato langsung sedia laptop untuk mencatat.

"Bapak tulis ya..." Naruto mikir-mikir, "aku mau yang sexy, cakep, nggak ngebosenin... eh... eh... kenapa, Pak?"

Minato sibuk bolak-balikin laptopnya. "Ini mesin ngidupinnya gimana ya?" ucapnya bego.

* * *

**Tanggal 5**

'_WNA, laki-laki, umur 17 tahun tapi udah lebih berpengalaman daripada oom-oom, cakep, kulit putih tanpa nyalon, pengusaha sukses, mencari calon suami. Yang serius kirim foto dan biodata ke no fax 000000.'_

"Nikah aja sama ini!" Minato nunjukkin koran bekas itu ke Naruto.

"Nggak mau! Orangnya nggak jelas gitu!" tolak si Naru-kun.

"Udah deh coba aja! Siapa tahu memenuhi kriteria!"

**

* * *

**

**Tanggal 6**

"Yuuuuuuur.... sayuuuuur..."

"Berissssikkkkk!!!" Naruto menyemprot Gaara dengan selang air.

"Oh... basah... basah... basah... seluruh tubuhku... bagaikan mandi madu..." Gaara malah mengusap-usap tubuhnya. Neji si tukang kredit ember yang sedang melintas sampai ngambil video Gaara dari berbagai sisi dan langsung di-upload ke You**be.

"Heh! Dasar tukang kredit mesum!" Gaara menghardik.

"Hehe..." Neji kabur naik F1.

Naruto _sweatdrop_.

* * *

**Tanggal 7**

"Nggak mau!!! Naru nggak mau lauk ayam!!! Naru nggak mau ada ayam di piring Naru!!!"

Naruto sampai loncat-loncat di atap saking jijay-nya sama yang namanya ayam bakar. Bapaknya, Minato, sampai mengelus dada saking sedihnya memiliki anak yang tidak punya rasa syukur. Minato dengan nelangsa menghabiskan ayam bakar di atas meja.

"Hn... insting yang bagus..." gumam Kushina yang menyaksikan mereka.

"Apaan?" Minato masih menggerayangi paha ayam bakarnya.

"Anak kita bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kalau yang kusajikan itu ayam tiren, bagus... bagus..."

Minato langsung kejang-kejang dan minta dibawa ke puskesmas terdekat.

**

* * *

**

**Tanggal 8**

"Mulai besok elu kagak usah dateng kemari lagi deh..." Naruto mengusir Gaara yang melintas di rumahnya dengan sapu, "benci gue lihat loe terus-menerus nawarin emak gue dengan ayam dagangan elu."

"Ah, Mas ini bisa aja deh.." Gaara malah senyum-senyum gaje.

"Kenapa sih loe? Gila ya?!"

"Lagi kasmaran..." Gaara malah madangin dompetnya, padahal kosong melompong,

"Sama siapa?"

"Sama emaknya Mas Naru."

Naruto langsung gebukin Gaara sampai muncrat-muncrat.

* * *

**Tanggal 9**

"Jadi Naru besok mau ditemuin sama calonnya Naru, Pak, Mak? Ya harus siap-siap ini..."

"Mas, buat acara lamaran butuh ayam berapa ekor?"

Gaara tiba-tiba nongol di depan pager sambil bawa-bawa ayam satu truk. Naruto langsung memanggil Hansip Oro dan menyuruh si pedopil buat nguber Gaara.

**

* * *

**

**Tanggal 10**

Ting Tong!!!

"Nyahahaha... calonku datang!!!" Naruto langsung semangat membuka pintu. Tapi baru sedetik pintu itu langsung ditutup lagi.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Minato.

"A-Ada... siluman ayam raksasa..." Naruto terbata-bata.

"Masa' iya?!" Minato membuka pintu.

"Misi, Oom. Benar ya ini rumahnya Naruto Namikaze? Saya Sasuke Uchiha, yang dikenalnya lewat kontak jodoh di koran. Saya mau ngelamar nih..."

Naruto langsung kabur lewat pintu belakang dan kabarnya tidak pulang lagi ke rumah orang tuanya sampai saat ini!.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Ini fic beneran iseng doank. Maaf ya kalau gajeba. Hehe!!

Pesan dari mbah-mbah yang jaga di pasar : jangan terlalu anti sama sesuatu karena bisa2 sesuatu itu malah balik menguber kita!!!

**RnR...?!**


End file.
